


The Green Shell

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: “A green shell, hu?”“A fucking green shell.”





	The Green Shell

**Author's Note:**

> For Curtashi Week of Firsts: First Fight

The soft vibrating noise of his phone broke the silence. A silence that had been so refreshing after all the harsh words that had been spoken not too long ago. 

Taking a deep breath Shiro picked up his phone. Hu? Keith?  
“Hello?”, he asked, after sliding his human left thumb over the phone to connect the call. 

Keith was dressed in his Blade of Marmora suit – also he was on a ship as Shiro could see.  
“Everything okay?” Keith asked.  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Keith rarely called during a mission, only if something was going terribly wrong and they needed the Atlas for backup.

“Well, I just got a text from James asking for the best way to calm you down when you lose your temper. And I just kept wondering – why would you lose your temper and why would James text me? This is either a prank or an emergency.”

Shiro sighed deeply, letting himself fall down on the couch in his room, “It’s nothing, really.”  
“James wouldn’t contact me if it was nothing. What has happened? You look kind of…”

Shiro groaned and hid his face behind his floaty arm, “I kind of lost my temper, yes.”  
Keith waited.  
Shiro knew he would wait for the answer forever.

“We played Mario Kart.”  
“Aaaah”, Keith was trying to hide his smirk.

“Pidge is working on that teleporting stuff, so that we do not have to return to earth every time we need something. So the first thing she has sent us was a broken game cartridge, because it needed to be small and… well, cheap. James said that was really evil, because now we are stuck with a broken game, she could at least send us stuff we can use. So the next thing she has sent us was a console, and then she started sending us games. Well, three days ago we got Mario Kart.”

Shiro remembered how excited James and Ryan had been.  
“Today we finally had some time off, so I invited James, Ryan and Curtis to play Mario Kart.”  
“And you thought this was a good idea?”

“And I thought this was a good idea.” Shiro repeated. “I just kind of forgot how aggressive it makes me.”  
“Shiro, the game makes everyone aggressive. Don’t you remember the coke fiasco years ago?”  
“… I remember.”  
“You poured the coke over my head because I beat you on the rainbow road”, Keith remembered, “You said it was to ‘celebrate my victory’ just like they do after the car race with champagne.”  
“I’m not proud of that, okay? And you were really pushing it when you made fun of me like that. Also you opened the can of coke and held it to me, saying this was on your victory.”  
“You ruined Adam’s favourite cushion with it.”  
“Yes.”  
“And his plant.”  
“Yes.”  
“And the rug.”  
“Keith, I remember, okay?”

Keith grinned, “So, you four were playing Mario Kart today… and then?”

“Well, it turned out I am still highly competitive”, Shiro sighed, “And that James is damn good. It was always the two of us fighting for the crown, while Ryan was decent and Curtis was… a catastrophe. He was always last.”  
“And?”

“Well… it was the rainbow road and he fell off the track quite often”, Shiro said, “So often, that he was one lap behind us. I lapped him shortly before the goal and then…”  
He took a deep breath.  
“He shot me with a green shell.”

Keith’s eyes widened.  
“I fell down the road. James won.”  
Shiro could see Keith’s face turn red, holding back the laughter.

“A green shell, hu?”  
“A fucking green shell.”

Keith took a deep breath, “And then you lost your temper?”  
“I did.”  
“How bad was it?”  
“I fired him.”  
“You fired Curtis?!”  
“I did.” Shiro groaned. “He kept saying he was sorry, that it was an accident, he didn’t think he would really hit me, also that he thought there was another lap to go, because he was one lap behind. I kept calling him Brutus, the traitor, and yeah… I fired him.”

“Uh, and then?” Keith asked.  
“Well, he just got up and left.”  
“He left?!”  
“Well, the room! We’re traveling in space, he can’t leave the Atlas…”  
“And the others?”  
“Well… they left as well… and as it seems, James contacted you.”

“Curtis hopefully knows that he is not really fired?” Keith asked.  
“I do hope so… it was our first fight”, Shiro sighed.  
“Your first fight? Because of Mario Kart?”

Shiro took one of the cushions on the couch and just screamed into it, “I really hate myself when I get so competitive! But Mario Kart always makes me so aggressive.”  
“It makes everyone aggressive. It shows the bad side of everyone.”  
“And then the rainbow road… you know I love that one.”

Keith nodded.  
“Why did Pidge send us Mario Kart… why not an innocent other Mario game that does not turn us all against each other.” Shiro let the cushion drop, “Wait… she did that on purpose!”  
Keith laughed, “Knowing her, yup. She probably wanted to spice things up.”  
Shiro groaned again, letting himself fall back on the couch, “And of course it totally worked. Okay, but I’m back to my old self, so first things first.”

“You should tell Curtis that he is not fired”, Keith suggested, “Otherwise you are without a nav tech and this could be problematic. But I suppose you did not think about that when you were raging. Just like back then, when you took the can of coke and poured it all over me.”  
“Will you ever drop that?”  
“Nope”, Keith grinned, “Because I still hold the record for the rainbow road.”  
“Next time you are on board, I’m going to show you who the real master of the rainbow road is!”  
“As it seems – it’s James. Also, I’ll ask Hunk to remove all cans of coke first.”

A soft knock on the door interrupted them.  
“Takashi”, it was Curtis’ voice over the intercom, “May I come in?”

Shiro quickly got up from the couch, “Yes… yes, of course.”  
“Okay, I’ll leave you two alone now”, Keith said sticking out his tongue, “Tell him about the coke, he’ll understand you better then.”  
Shiro threw the cushion on his phone, but Keith had already hung up.

Curtis came to the room, carrying a tray. He looked guilty, and still a bit down.  
“I wanted to apologize”, he said, “Here.”  
“What's this?”  
Shiro carefully took the tray from him and lifted the cloche.

“I know it’s not the golden trophy, but… mac-n-cheese are also golden”, Curtis said, slowly sitting down next to Shiro.  
Shiro smiled at him, “You made mac-n-cheese for me?”

“These are ‘I-am-sorry-mac-n-cheese’ because… yeah, because it wasn’t an accident that I shot you with the green shell”, Curtis admitted, “Well, it was luck that it hit you, because you know that I cannot aim, but…”  
Shiro raised his eyebrow and took the first bite, letting his boyfriend continue.

“I am so sorry”, Curtis took a deep breath, “I do not know why the game made me so competitive, but… it made me so angry that all of you were so good and I was always the last one. And then I got that stupid green shell and…”  
Curtis hid his face in his hands, “I am so ashamed, I’m sorry.”

Shiro laughed, “Curtis… it’s fine. It’s a game. You are supposed to shoot everyone in range.”  
“But not you! I should support you!”

Shiro carefully let his fingers run through Curtis’ short hair, “I am sorry I called you a traitor. And that I fired you. This game just makes me so mad. You know, years ago I poured coke over Keith’s head when he made fun of me for not being good enough anymore. I ruined Adam’s favourite cushion, plant and a rug because I get so damn competitive.”  
“You ruined his plant?”  
“Just… yeah…”

Curtis stared at him, in disbelief.  
“The game disappeared on that day and was never found again.” Shiro shrugged.  
Curtis snickered.

Shiro took another bite, “They are really good, makes me glad you shot me in the first place.”  
“So you forgive me?” Curtis asked.  
“If you forgive me as well”, Shiro said, leaning over to him to kiss him, “I’m sorry I turn into an idiot when I play that game.”  
“Well, seems like I do as well.”

“Also I only forgive you if you forget that I fired you.”  
Curtis laughed, “It’s fine. I never took it seriously to begin with. I’m the only nav tech on board, I knew after three turns around Andromeda galaxy, you would beg me to give you the coordinates for the Milky Way. But James was really worried. He said he would try to calm you down, but I told him to leave it to me. I hope he didn’t do anything?”  
“No, no”, Shiro said reaching for his phone, “It’s fine. I’ll text him and Ryan right away though, apologizing to them as well. I should not have behaved like this. Also, James did win the rainbow road, but he didn’t get the mac-n-cheese. And I cherish them more.”

“Ha, I am just glad our fight is over”, Curtis said carefully snuggling against his boyfriend, “It was awful to quarrel with you, even if it only lasted for 30 minutes.”  
“Yeah.”

Shiro’s cellphone vibrated. “It’s from James. He says he is so glad we made up. Oh, and that Pidge has sent us another game.”  
“That’s nice of her! Which one?”  
“… Mario Party.”


End file.
